Las vueltas del destino
una buena maña mientras el Raimon entrenaba para prepararse para el partido contra la royal academia ... Silvia: Nelly te pasa algo Nelly: no es nada (y se que da mirando a un chica) Silvia la conoces Nelly : que va no la había visto nuca Mark : que pasa , ( mira así la chica y sale corriendo) , pero si eres tu dulce dulce: si primo a pasado mucho tiempo el equipo: que ustedes dos son primos dulce si ,Mark no sabrás donde esta Celia es que le tengo que devolver una cosa que me dejo cuando éramos niña íbamos a la misma escala da primaria Mark : entonces conoces a jude el hermano mayor de Celia el equipo y Silvia, Nelly: con que eso es lo que Celia no nos quería contar, menuda sorpresa jude el capitán de la royal academia y Celia son hermanos dulce.: es imposible que el caballero de ojos rojos siga con vida y además este con vida Mark : es cierto dulce lo que acaba de decir nazahtz, por cierto porque has llamado a jude caballero de ojos rojos dulce: veris dijo que jude es imposible que este vio porque ,yo misma vi como lo atropellaba de pequeño , los médicos que nos dijo que jude avía fallecido es ese asiente de trafico Nelly : yo no te creo , porque si jude hubiera muerto no nos iremos a enfrentar a ellos dentro de 6 días a su equipo dulce: te dijo que es verdad Kevin.: demuéstralo dulce: Celia tiene la plusar de oro de cundo nacen se las pone a los bebes Silvia.: si pero ella la lleva en el tobillo se las va las mas y les dice ...... dulce : pues bien miren mi muñeca , esta es la pulsera de jude Mark.: y porque la tines tu ? dulce: nuestra maestra de la primaria me la dio a mi después del accidente ..... nazthan: pero porque te lo dio a ti embes de dárselo a Celia una voz grabe, sentado desde una rama de un árbol dices porque tu querida prima y jude, salta al suelo t se presenta... alechi: hola me llamo alechai , yo también fui compañero de primaria de jude ,Celia y dulce Mark: hola mucho gusto , pero como supiste que dulce y yo éramos primos alechi : es que llevo un buen rato ahí y lo dijeron tan alto tus amigos que no pude evitar oírlo Mark : ah vale no pasa nada nazthan: pero antes dijiste que dulce y jude alechi: ah si , la maestra se la dio porque dulce y eran novios , dulce es la única que llamaba a jude caballero de ojos rosjos dulce : ¡ lárgate ! te odio...... alechi : pero no negaras que la dela foto no eres tu feliciti : hola alechi no se tan necio , no ves que jude se mayo al ver una sarmiente de nada y dulce solo lo salvo , además un chico como jude nuca se figaría en una plebeya como ella dulce : pero jude tuvo un accidente de pequeño y el medico dijo que murió feliciti : no dulce eso nuca pazo ,porque jude fue adoptado por lo Sharp , y sino me crees mira el partido contra Italia del año pasado dulce se arrodilla y empica a llorar por ,se sentía como si le hubiera robado a su mejor amigo, entonces llega Celia con derect,Félix, que albearla se acercan y la abraza , marcelinse que da hablando con ella y le dice que le cuento to , dulce selo conto Marcelina: que sabrán eso dos de lo que siente jude , o si ha cambio de cundo ermos de pequeño ... Mark: dulce tu amiga tiene razón , eso solo lo podemos descubrí en el terrno de juego de royal el día del partido dulce: si tiene razón gracias Mark y Marcelina: denada Mark : aquí dejamos el entrenamiento por hoy hasta el día antes del partido descanse volveremos a entra y después ala nos iremos al partido .... el día atentes del partido contra la royal Nelly : chicos un descanso Mark : vale , equipo a descansar, mañana es el partido contra la royal academia ..... Silvia: Celia dulce: que paso y es ramo de claveles rosas silvina son para Celia dulce Celia: para mi Silvia: si . Celia Silvia se las da y ella se las da , lo que hace preguntarse de quien Seri ...... Celia que raó no pone el nombre de quien lo mando ,solo hay una nota que dice a la mejor gerente , te quiero mucho sirenita Silvia: que dulce y el equipo: si que raó el entrenador : bueno ya acabamos el entonamiento, los quiero ver akia a las 9:30 am el equipo : si entrenador el día del partido el entrenador: ya esmo llegado,tened cuidado ,no sabemos si la roya sigue usando tramos pensadas por rey dark el equipo : si, entrenador todo se cambian y se dirigen al campo , practican un poco antes de comenzar el partido pero ,cundo el arbitro suena el silbato cae una bijas sonar el treno de juego pero cuando el comentarista dice que no ah pasado nada se fija que las bijas caen encima de dulce , lo que ha seque jude salga corriendo así donde es dulce y los demás se arrodilla y empieza soltar un lagrima y a decirle atados los de su equipo venga os quedéis ahí mirando y agudarme....... John: que raro que jude se preocupe por es chica del Raimon devid . si jude, se quita sus anteojos ,todos ven que esta llondo por lo quela paso a dulce , Kevin ve como la agar de la cintura se la pega así el y la coge en brazos y se la lleva hasta el hospital ...... Mark: que raro que jude , se hay puesto ai...... Josh: sí es raro el nuca se comporta así.... Nelly: y si es cierto lo que dijo alechi sobre jude y dulce ...... Mark dice una vos dulce, era su tía Vanesa que le diese me entrado de lo de dulce y hemos venido lo mas rápido posible el es diuc ,el prometido de dulce , Josh ,les dice que el partido de aplaza hasta que la chica es mejor y ahora era mejor ir al hospital....... Vanesa : hola la habitación de dulce Evans enfermera 1: ,si están en planta séptima la 9 puerta ala derecha si ton tan amables de seguirme Vanesa: si sale el doctor con jude Sharp y entonces Vanesa se acerca y dice doctor y mi hija...... doctor riuv: tranquilícese su hija esta bien por suerte no ha sulrdo daños internos , y todo gracias a este jovencito que la trajo a tiempo ,pero su hija esta en coma debió ala impreso por lo que paso hasta que despierte se quedara aki . Vanesa : vale , que tengo que pagarle para mi hijita ingrese y los tratamientos doctor riuv: nada señora , este jovencito lo ah pagado todo y se ofrecido a pagar todo el tratamiento y operaciones de su hija todo el equipo de la roya, el rimon ,Vanesa, julio, tina y diuc: ¡Qué! , menuda sorpresa pero porque jude: no me gusta ver sufrí ala gente inocente y meses hacer trampas en un partido de futbol en el que alguien puede salir perjudicado Vanesa : es muy honesto y empático por tu parte esto , como te llamas jovencito jude: hola mucho gusto yo me llamo jude Sharp Vanesa .: que valla te parece mucho a un niño que yo conocí jude: gracias por el cumplido, ahora me tengo que ir a clase de esgrima chao, Vanesa: chao ,vaya que jovencito tan lindamente educado doctor riuv: ya podéis pasar a ver la chica vanes: si gracias doctor riuv : si necesitas sentar doca el timbre porque el jovencito dejo un mentón de rejalos pequeños , pero el que ocupa mas espacio es un oso de peluche gemínate con un ramo de rosa roja con un bordado en la tipa del oso recupérate pronto dulce Vanesa: vale muchas gracias por decírnoslo ya en la habitación: la madre pone la mano sobre la de su hija y la chica despierta y dice mama donde esta el chico que estaba aki conmigo , su madre le dijo se fue a clase de esgrima , tengo que encontrarlo para darle las gracias ,por le que ah hecho tin: jude vive en la zona rica numero123,de la calle Kiss dulce : gracias doctor riuv: vaya ya despertaste aki tienes el alta dulce, dulce.: vale, equipo necesito que me llevéis a esa dirección ,porfabor Mark: vale si es tan importante par ti cuando llega se paran frente ala gran y gigantesca mansión Silvia toca el timbre y le raspón ,si que desean , queremos ver a jude para darle una cosa ......., una cámara salió de una pared y la reviso de arriba abajo y la caravana igual , y dijo podes pasar ... mayordomo1: porfabor síganme yo os llevare hasta el señorito , derrepenten llagan ala puerta de una habitación tocan y dice se por un telefonillo una voz dulce si , señorito han venido a verles los del rimon ,dice que pasen y espern por mi habitación , pero que no toque la revista del escritorio...entendido señorito... Mark y el equipo: ala que habitación tan grande jude: gracias estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca con manga un chaleco gris y unos pantalones igual al chaleco una corbata de color morado asiendo juego con los zapatos tría el pelo suelto aun mojado y no tría su lentes ..... Mark: vaya jude te ves tan distinto jude: este es mi verdadero yo sin trampa ni cartón dulce: puedo hablar contigo en privado jude besa su mano y dice claro que si pince, y se dirigen hacia la sala de música , dulce le dice que si el era el mismo niño que estudio con ella , el le dijo que si ella lo abra , ella le pregunto porque la ayudo en el partido de sin dejar de abrase con el respondió....... jude: porque no quiero que te pase y menos te separen de mi lado,..... dulce : ( sonrojada) por que ? jude: te amo dulce , siempre me has gustado ,como algo mas que mi mejor amiga jude la bes en la frente con un beso suave y tierno y se separan .... Mark: dulce ya nos vamos jude: esperen porfabor Nelly Silvia y el equipo: porque nos tennos que espéranos, Mark: eso jude jude: veréis me paso todos los días de los entrenamientos a clase de esgrima y cuando llego a micas me la paso estudiando piano , luego me la paso enserado en mi habitación y las únicas persona con las que hablo son las del servicio hasta hoy ,con vuestra vista me gustaría deberá que os quedaras un rato mas . Mark : quieres decir que ni los de tu equipo han venido a esta casa jude : así es Sº Sharp: y así va seguir siendo ase que ale sus fuera jude : pero padre Sº sharp ¡ jude! no discutas ahora vallase no se acerquen a jude nuca mas jude: ug no me puedes tener aquí encerrado toda la vida Sº sharp: lo hago por tu bien y porque se lo que te combine jude , sale corriendo diciendo tu no sabes nada de nada que s lo que a mi me combine llorando hasta la sasala delectara se hecha sobre el cheslón de lectura y rope a llorar ,mientras se alejaban de la mansión , Mark no paraba de pensar lo que había pasado a jude ahora y los que les dijo, entonces el entrenador que lo noto raó y pensativo le pregunto que le paso el le respondió...... Mark: jude quería que nos quedásemos un poco mas en su asa pero porque hasta hoy que fuimos nosotros solo hablaba con el personal del servicio , pero cundo nos pidió porfabor que nos quedásemos el padre dijo que no nos acercáramos a jude , pero jude silo coloriendo y llorando ...... el entrenador: con que se trata de eso pero su equipo no bien a su casa? marcelin: no entrenador : vaya eso si es triste mientras tanto en la mansión sharp jude levántate de ahí empieza a practicar piano no quiero solo morirme y sigue llorando.... la sirvienta se lo dijo a al padre de jude este sabio y le pego con una fusta por la cara y lo cogió del pelo y le dijo cállate o te dio mas fuerte con algo pero ahora hazme el favor de sentarte y practicar piano o sino te enviare de regreso al hospital dela india entendió niño jue .: si Sº sharp: así me gusta ahora me retiro su profesora de piano que llego y oyó todo ante sede empezar le pregunto porque todo este caso el selo conto todo ....... Sharon: así que es por eso ,dios mío tu solo querías estar un pócimas de tiempo con los del raimo..... jude: si Sharon: que te parece si asemos un trato tu y yo jude: vale cual seria? Sharon: que te parece si tu practicas hasta el día de la actuación y pasamos por la rivera del rio y te bajas a jugar un poco al futbol con los del rimon..... jude: si siiiiiiii jude , practico y partico hasta que llega el día de la actuación , una vez que termina el cochero pretende llevarlos por el nuevo recorrido , pero ella le dice no coja por el decoiempre tengo ir hacer unas cosas , jude iba mirando por la venta ,y su institutriz dice jude deja de mirar mira para las musaraña ...... Sharon .: jude quieres acompañarme tu a buscar lo que tengo que recoger la institutriz : no puede Sharon.: mm le pregunte a jude no usted, que contestas jude? jude: si seño Sharon muchas gracias Sharon : pues habisare a tu padre , cochero nos puede dejar aki coquero le dijo si ella jude ven sígueme compran cosa , pero cundo estaban por la rivera se queda mirando para el rimon entrando entonces Mark se percata y se acerca y le dice hola jude quieres entrenar un poco con nosotros ,jude mira ala chía y le dic e ve troquilo yo te eso a que además te hace falta estira las piernas de estar sentando todo el timo jude le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice gracia señorita y se va con mar enticé se estaba divirtiendo con los del rimon a parece una limusina y aprese el padre enfadado jude sharp día Gonzales Martin, sube al coche , jude lo coge de la muñeca y lo vira Asia ella le abraza no te vallas hermano, el padre al ver esto saca el sinto y le da a jude por todo el abdomen jude se que da sin air y la chica que vino se hecho la mano a la boca y le salió una lagrima , el padre de jude coge a su hijo por el pelo y lo arrastro hasta la limusina y ali dentro le siguió golpeando hasta que dijo una infracción más y te vas a la india entendéis y este iba llora y dice ahora no me llore,...... jude suspiro sentado en la ventana contemplando las nubes pasar y dijo..... jude: me siento como un pájaro que esta en una jaula ..... efi: jude cariño ya no quieres ser mi sobrino jude: tía efi la abraza y empieza a llora ella lo tranquilizo y dice que le cuente todo lo sucedido , el selo cuenta todo .......... efi toca en l a puerta dl despacho muy enfadada con su hermano.......... efi : claro que no sabes lo que le convine a jude Sº sharp: ya te lo conto efi: si , pero no voy a dejar que le hagas nada mas Sº sharp : tu no me pues decir como cuidar a mi hijo efi : sabes que no es tu hijo verdadero Sº sharp: si ya lo se ahora dime de que quieres hablar sobre jude estoy ocupado efi: pues jude es adolecente no lo puedes tener siempre encerrado normal que quiera que los del Raimon de queden si con las únicas personas que hablan son los ansíanos del servicio su padre terco como mula y su profesora de música me conto que noca había visto a jude sonreír de esa marera como cuando jugaba al futbol con los del Raimon, se le vía muy feliz de estar con gente de su edad aun que eso le dure un segundo . hermano el no se siente bien así y va acabado una locura , porque tú capricho de proteger a jude ,por lo que le paso en la inda de pequeño , pero entiende que si le quitas a jude el ser líber como cual pájaro no cambiara nada de lo que paso , jude te ador mucho pero no u puede ser u pajarillo en serado en esta casa tan grande quier salir ver mundo relacionar con los del Raimon un que es el equipo contrario , experimentar primera vez su adolescencia . pero no va a poder disfrutar enla vida porque su padre es un estúpido,tercoy egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo , como le pase algo a jude por tu culpa , no me vengas llorando, yo ya te lo advertí, adiós hermano nos vemos ....... Sº sharp: que sabrá efi, voy a ver a jude par darles bulas noche pero par su sorpresa cuando llego al cuarto de jude ,jude esta colgando de una soja con corte en las manos entonces el lo descuelga y le empieza dar padas como castigo, entosce entra Sharon y grita pare envés de darle patadas lo que tiene que hacer es llevarlo al hospital entonces llama ala ambulancia y se lo lleva entoce Axel lo ve entrar y se queda perplejo durante unos segundo ,luego le manda un mensaje a todos los el raimo chicos vengan al hospital , acaban de ingresar a jude sharp en el hospital, todos fueron corriendo ,,,,,,, dulce: no jude tu no diuc: pero tanto te importa es chiquillo pijo Dulce: si , para tu información es chillo COM tu dices me a tratado mucho mejor que lo que tu lo aras en tu vida Axel: dulce estas totalmente enamorada de jude , o me equivoco dulce: no te equivocas jude tiene al místico ,sexy que me atril pero que se yo diuc: me estas dejando por es pijo dulce: si ya en la habitación en la que se encantaba jude dulce le agarla mano y comienza catarle una casino que cantaba el simpar cuando sus hermana y a ella cuando tenian miedo entonces llega la tía de jude que demanda al padre de jude por malos tratos y reclama la custodia de jude y este se niega ir la poli lo intersecta en medio del escandalo jude se sobresalta diciendo agen eso no por favor eso no, dulce lo abraza en es instante rompe a llora y ella se contagui , lo que hace que todo el queipo del Raimon llore , e abuelo de jude le da la llave de la mansión de jampón a efi que le pregunta jude te gustaría vivir conmigo...... el doctor2: jude ya te pudes ir dulce: que bien jude decide unir se al Raimon par estar cerca de su amor y su hermana, asus nuevos padres no le importo claro ,porque les importaba mas la felicidad de sus 3 hijos, pero bueno es es otra historia 25/7/2018